Light emitting diodes, commonly called LEDs, are widely used in electronics today. LEDs perform many different functions in a wide variety of devices, including, among other things, numbers on digital clocks, illumination of traffic lights, transmitting information from remote controls, lighting up watches, and forming images on a television or computer screen. Placing LEDs in a dense formation generally results in more desirable uniform light output. Unfortunately, placing LEDs in a dense formation also undesirably increases the temperature of the LEDs, increasing the frequency of electrical problems. The tradeoff between the desirable uniform light output and the undesirable temperature increase is a common problem faced by those in the industry when designing LED arrays. The density of an LED array, and thus the quality of the light output, is directly limited by the heat dissipation around the LEDs.